Glowing
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Set in the Looney Tunes Show universe. Daffy Duck is tried of being alone. He wants to take his relationship with Tina to the next level, but then Tina decides to break things off. In order to prove himself, Daffy will follow her to the ends of the Earth if necessary. But Sylvester, Bugs and Wile E. are along for the ride, each of them with their own goals, wants and desires.
1. Daffy Duck

Chapter One

Daffy Duck

Daffy Duck woke from a restless night. Sitting up in his bed, he looked around his room. Pictures, mostly of himself were covering the walls and the dresser. He had half a mind to tear them all down and burn them in the yard, but only half a mind.

Most of Daffy's clothes were hung in his closet in disarray, the majority of these were things he would wear to parties, for he was a duck and as a consequence didn't have to wear clothes as a law so most days he didn't.

Daffy's eyes were bloodshot red; he hadn't been sleeping well lately, for his nightmares kept him away at night. The latest dream was about Tina; his girlfriend who he knew deserved to be treated better. In the dream she had left him in the middle of the street. The last thing that Daffy wanted was to be alone; Tina was actually the first girl that Daffy thought about keeping-forever.

He came close to it once, but chickened out at the last minute. The ring box was still in his drawer, he hadn't pulled it out since. To be fair, the time he did ask for Tina's hand, she was working, it was only their fifth date and he knew that she could barely stand him. But now things were different. Their relationship had become more developed, and as a result Daffy grew in maturity.

Walking downstairs, Daffy saw his roommate Bugs Bunny. It was bad enough living with the guy who overshadowed you, it was even worse when you actually tried to make a name for yourself honestly and that same guy always got in the way. But the thing that Daffy hated most about Bugs Bunny, he never had a sad day in his life. Daffy had many sad days; in fact, he had more sad days than happy ones until Tina came along.

Daffy went into the kitchen and got some coffee, Bugs looked up from the TV, "What's up duck?" he said, Daffy rolled his eyes, "Nothing you would be concerned about Bugs. Just my life is all". Bugs laughed but Daffy wasn't joking, "Do you even care about me at all?" Daffy asked, "Of course I do Daffy" Bugs replied, "You're my best friend."

Daffy huffed, some friend Bugs was. He didn't even bother asking what was on his mind. Well, he did, but he did it in a way that he always did with everything. It would've been nice if Bugs had shown at least a hint of concern, but he took everything as if nothing serious happened. For Bugs, nothing really did, life was all fun and games.

The phone in the kitchen rang suddenly, making Daffy drop his eggs and spill them all over the floor. Answering the phone, Daffy wiped off his wings. "Hello, this is Daffy Duck speaking" Silence, "Hello? Anyone there?" A familiar voice was on the other line, "Daffy is that you?" Daffy rolled his eyes, "Yes it's me" he answered. A sigh from the other end of the line could be heard, "It's Tina. Listen I have to tell you something. It isn't exactly the easiest thing to say and I know how sensitive you can be-"

Daffy didn't like where this was going, not at all. Preparing himself, Daffy grabbed a chair and sat down, his knees were beginning to shake with fear out of the inevitableness that was sure to follow. "I'm leaving Daffy" Tina spoke the final words that had cut Daffy's heart. He didn't want to lose her, he had given up so much, he had changed too much for her-so much so that he left Warner Brothers just to be with her. Now it seemed that all that work, the scarifies he had made, were for nothing.

Daffy hung up the phone and started shaking. Bugs came in and first saw the mess on the floor and then saw Daffy, "What's got you worked up?" he asked, "It's an egg. They break all the time." Bugs' jokes weren't helping, they never did and they weren't funny to Daffy anyway. No one likes not being the funniest guy in room, and to Daffy that guy was always Bugs. "It's not the egg" Daffy cried, he hadn't really cried about anything before, and if he did it only for drama. But these were real tears; they tasted bitter and sweet at the same time, an interesting combination.

Ignoring Bugs, Daffy stood up from the chair, fully composed and walked outside. Producing a large hammer Daffy walked towards his parade float of himself and began destroying it. It was quite a shock to everyone who witnessed it, especially Bugs who saw it closest.

"Why?" Daffy screamed into the sky, "What did I do to deserve this?" He then repeatedly began hitting himself with the hammer, but him being a toon, couldn't feel any pain. For the first time, Daffy Duck wished that he was just a normal duck, but he wasn't. He was something unique, even to the Looney Tune community; he was unique because he was the most human that a Looney Tune could possibly be. He felt things that others didn't feel; he knew things that even Bugs didn't know. Daffy understood people better than his own job, which was basically just living.

After destroying the float, only a boring red sedan remained. It was Daffy's old car from the 1990s that he had restored. Getting in and pulling out his keys, Daffy decided to set this right, he wasn't going to lose her. Not this time.

Daffy pulled up to Tina's work, The Copy Place. Looking through the window, Daffy could see Tina's dad, George. Daffy was glad that he was there, being that he was on good terms with him. Getting out of the car, Daffy could see that George and Tina were having a very heated conversation.

"Come on Tina" George said, "Daffy's a good guy. You might not find another one like him" Tina was filing papers into the machines, "That's just it Daddy" she replied, "He's Daffy Duck, not exactly the marrying type." George sighed and answered her, "He loves you. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

Daffy was standing at the door, he didn't dare open it, he could hear enough of their conversation to know that it was about him. From the look of things, it wasn't in his favor. It was then that George and Tina turned around and saw Daffy staring at them through the window, his eyes bearing a sad and defeated look.

Tina walked over and opened the door, "Hey Daffy" she said, "Wanna come in?" Daffy shook his head, "I'm sorry Tina...I wish could be what you want me to be." Tina then realized what was going on, "It has nothing to do with you Daffy." she replied sweetly, "It's me." Daffy sighed, "What's going on?" he asked, Tina motioned for him to come inside.

There was a small table in the corner of the room where employees could sit and take lunch. It was here that the three ducks sat and talked. George extended his hand in greeting which Daffy took half heartedly, "How you been?" Daffy stared at George with a cold face, _"Really?"_ Daffy thought_ "Is he really asking that? The guy's daughter is leaving me! I feel terrible!"_

Tina took Daffy's hand, it was warm and inviting, and spoke "Listen Daffy. I got a job offer in Seattle, it's a studio jig." Daffy was surprised, Tina had always thought about going to Warner Brothers, but he never saw her in the building once. "Really that's great!" Daffy said momentarily forgetting that Tina was leaving him. Tina laughed shyly and spoke, "In my experience long distance relationships don't work out so..."

Daffy laughed, "Tina, who said I can't go with you?" George looked at Daffy and then at Tina, "He has a point" George replied, "He could go with you, you know." Tina stared at her father, "What and be known as the girlfriend of Daffy Duck? This is my chance to make a name for myself." Tina looked at her father and then at Daffy, "For me!" Daffy slumped his shoulders, he understood why she was leaving him, but he couldn't believe that she was being so selfish. "Then I hope you find you what you're looking for" Daffy said, not wanting to look into her eyes, as he stood up and left the building.

George chased after Daffy, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Daffy sighed, "It's pointless George. It's obvious that she doesn't care about me at all" George shook his head "That's not true" he replied, "You're the best thing that ever happened to her, especially since you dropped that ridiculous ego of yours." Daffy smiled, he had worked long and hard with numerous therapists to finally realize that he wasn't the center of the universe. "Then why is she leaving?" Daffy asked, "What do I have to do to make her see that I would do anything if it meant her being happy." It was George's turn to sigh, for honestly the news had been just a shock for Daffy as it was for him. "I don't know son" He put emphasis on the word _son, _sounding a bit like Foghorn Leghorn, "but I do know that she loves you. You quit your job, changed your life just for her. You should be commended."

Daffy nodded and pulled out a small ring box. "Take it" he said sadly, "I don't want it anymore." Getting into his car, Daffy looked at Tina, his eyes tearing up as he did so and drove off. George looked after Daffy's car and opened the box. George smiled, and put the ring box in his shirt pocket. _"He'll follow her to the end of the universe"_ he thought, proud that Daffy Duck thought enough of his daughter to marry her, and walked down the street into his apartment.

Daffy picked up his cell phone and removed Tina's number from his contacts. He didn't need it anyway, he had it memorized. "When it's a girl" Daffy said, remembering the words of his mentor Mel Blanc, _"_You remember the number."He then began deleting everyone else from his contact list. He wanted to disappear. The only contacts he had left were his closest friends- Bugs, Speedy Gonzales, Porky Pig, Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote. He couldn't bring himself to delete them, for they had been with him every step of his life both the good times and the bad. Daffy had tried to do the same for them, especially for Bugs, Wile E. and Sylvester, but he always found his own ego or personal pride getting in the way.

Daffy drove to his old house just outside the city. Pulling out the keys, he noticed that the house looked the same as ever-boring and unappealing. "I guess its fitting" he said to himself, "Describes me perfectly." Walking into the house, Daffy immediately saw the living room, in the same state that it was before, messy and unorganized. His old couch, which was covered in cobwebs and dust, had a leg missing on the right side. The table that was next to it wasn't even a table, it was a chair turned upside down.

Not really caring about the house Daffy sat on the couch. He wanted to cry, but he was Daffy Duck, and Daffy Duck doesn't cry about anything. But cry he did. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, for two whole days. All Daffy did was wallow in pity and shame. Daffy wondered why Tina left, was it because he wasn't good enough? But what greater gesture could there be then changing yourself when you know you didn't have to? To make another person happy. That was why Daffy did what he did. He didn't change because he wanted to, he changed because of Tina. Now that she was gone, he couldn't change back. He couldn't change back because he firmly believed in the new reformed version of Daffy Duck, in fact he was starting to like it.

The phone rang, Daffy barely moved to answer it, he was too depressed. On the fourth ring, he forced himself to move, "Yes?" he answered sadly. "Daffy? It's me Sly" It was Sylvester, Daffy's best friend other than Bugs and his next door neighbor, "Listen, I heard about you and Tina. What do you say to lunch? We can talk about it." Daffy huffed and immediately hang up the phone, not bothering to say goodbye. The phone rang again, Daffy picked it up, "You sure?" Sylvester persisted, "I know a real good place. Might make you feel better." Daffy sighed, "Sylvester" Daffy struggled with his name putting emphasis on the S and T, which is why Sylvester always referred to himself by his nickname, "I really don't want to go anywhere with you."

Daffy hung up the phone a second time. But sure enough, the phone rang again, Daffy picked it up and was about to go off on Sly. "Listen you" he said, "I don't care what you're offering. I need to be alone and to wallow in my own self pity!" It wasn't Sly, instead it was a different voice, "Well, that's not a way to talk to your therapist." It was Wile E. Coyote, Daffy's therapist, who everyone called The Professor, for obvious reasons. Daffy sighed, "You goanna turn me in now? Lock me away in the nut house." Wile E. laughed on the other end, "Why would I do that? Just because I'm a therapist doesn't mean I can't have a heart?" Daffy was close to screaming now, "Leave me alone!" he shouted.

Daffy hung up the phone a third time. For extra measure, Daffy unplugged it; in fact, he threw it out the window. Sitting down on the couch once more, Daffy wept, louder this time. All Daffy wanted now was to be with her. But Tina was gone, just like everyone else.


	2. Sylvester

Chapter Two

Sylvester

Sly hung up the phone and looked around the room, having never really done so before. He noticed that everything was Pepto-Bismol pink for some reason, the perks of living with a ninety year old woman he guessed.

Ignoring the bird cage, the thing that had caused him so much pain, Sly walked outside to the front porch. He wasn't all that used to suburban life, having much preferred the noise of the big city. But it was nice having neighbors like Bugs and Daffy, kept things interesting, so Sly didn't mind too much. Sly began walking down the street, he didn't leave the house much and when he did it was always on personal business. Sly thought that the one thing that Daffy needed was someone who understood him, which he did.

Sly, like Daffy, had been in numerous relationships. But unlike Daffy, Sly did everything he could to make the relationship last. He bought them flowers, went to the chick flick movies, sat at the park, even just stayed at home and did nothing. Sly had done everything right. Yet, for some reason, just like Daffy, Sly was alone.

When Daffy met Tina, Sly hoped that Daffy would be able to keep her. Sly didn't want Daffy to suffer the same fate that he did, for his heart was broken in more ways than one.

Sly's latest relationship for example-Penelope. Originally from France, Penelope had moved to America for a period of six months, during that time Sly fell in love with her. Even came close to proposing, but before he even got a chance to buy the ring, Penelope had moved back to France. She barely even knew he existed. Penelope was now with Pepe Le Pew, no surprise there, but from what Sly could tell, she was not happy in the relationship. But that had been two years ago, Sly wasn't fully over it yet. Sure, he told that to his friends and to himself that he was, but it was all a lie. The truth was, Sly would never be over Penelope, for she was all that mattered. But for Sly it wasn't really about him, or even about her, it was about Junior.

Junior isn't Sly's son, at least biologically. He was found in a cardboard box in the rain. Everyone who passed him by saw him as nothing more than a freak, simply because Junior's foot was crooked to one side and his left ear was almost completely gone. When Sly saw him, he pitied him. But it more than pity that drove Sly to take Junior in, it was something simpler than that. They were both alone in the world, they were both small and insignificant, and they understood what it was like-to scream out to the world and find that no one is listening.

Currently Junior was living at the local boarding school. Sly was trying to save enough money to buy a house or apartment so that Junior could come live with him, but so far he was getting nowhere. He had seven jobs underneath his belt; all of them barely gave him any money-including Warner Brothers. Sly had seven jobs because he got the lowest salary, and he got the lowest salary because he was seen as a monster compared to Tweety. But Sly isn't a bad guy in reality, he never even chased a bird off set, not once, that goes for mice, fish, and everything else in between that a cat could possibly chase. Add that to his relationship problems and Sly is an even bigger mess than Daffy, for at least Daffy gets paid a decent salary, he squanders it on useless and pointless items, but money is money.

Sly walked down to Pizzarebia's and walked inside. He had never been inside the restaurant, mostly because Granny wasn't a fan of pizza. But then Granny wasn't a fan of anything.

Speedy hid behind the cash register, "Whoa, man" he said, shaking in fear at the sight of Sly, "I don't mean any trouble. I'll just drop the money in the bag okay?" Sly stared at him confused; apparently Speedy getting robbed by cats had become a common occurrence. "What's wrong with you?" Sly asked, "I don't have a bag. I don't even money with me." Speedy looked up from behind the register and returned Sly's look of confusion, "You're not going to eat me?" Sly laughed, "Now why would I do that? I'm just here to get some lunch." Speedy nodded and moved from behind the register, his body now exposed and spoke, "You said you got no money." Sly nodded and looked around, "You seem to be short workers." Speedy got defensive, "So what if I am?" he shouted, causing Sly to back up a few feet, "I meant no disrespect. I'm talking about a job." Speedy raised his eyebrows at this, "Don't you work at Warner Brothers?" Sly raised his eyebrows in return, "Don't you?" Speedy laughed, "I left that place years ago!" Sly shook his head in understanding, "My contract is binding me to the place. I'm there for life so to speak. It's a dead end and I could really use the money."

Speedy cringed at the thought of having to train another worker; Sly saw this but said nothing. "Look man" Speedy said, "I have a business to run. I don't have time to train you." Sly laughed, "It's a delivery service. What do I need to train for? You've got Pete Pumba and Marvin the Martian on staff. Pete's barely here and when he is he's as dumb as a rock because he smokes double what he earns, so Marvin's really the only guy you got." Speedy couldn't argue with the logic, but he still refused, "Come on" Sly persisted, "I really need this job." Speedy rolled his eyes and asked the million dollar question, "Why? Why do you want this job so badly?" Sly stopped; he didn't think he would get this far into it. He hesitated, "I have my reasons" was all he could say, but Speedy wasn't buying it, "You come in, insult my workers, say that I need more staff, ask for a job and you can't come up with a reason for why you want the job to begin with?" Sly shook his head no, "Well then" Speedy continued, "why do you want the job?"

Sly sighed; there was no point in hiding it any longer, when he spoke, his voice seemed sad, almost ashamed. "I need the money to buy an apartment...a house, something... I need the house to be with my son. He's all I got Speedy, soon he'll be too old to have his Dad around, and I want to be with him while I still can." Speedy nodded, moved by Sly's story, "You know that we're cartoons right?" Sly looked at Speedy in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?" the cat asked, partly offended. Speedy laughed, "We don't age dude. We're immortal!" Sly laughed, "Just because we can't die doesn't make us human." Sly answered, "In fact, it should make us more so." Speedy crossed his arms, "Look at you. You're a cat for Christ's sake!" Sly nodded, "That's not the point Speedy. The point is that because we're immortal, we should have a different outlook on life, because we have all the time in the world to think about it."

Sly tried to get back on subject, "So do I get the job or not?" Speedy thought about it, he thought about it long and hard, "No" he finally said; "now buy something or get out. You're holding up the line." Sly sighed a sigh of defeat and walked out of Pizzarebia's.

That was the fourth time he had been denied. Sly knew that he had to find some stable work soon; all of his other jobs were only temporary, six of the seven jobs he had technically ended that morning. Warner Brothers was a dead end, there was nothing for him there. Hell, and there was nothing for any Looney Tunes there. That era died with Mel Blanc, Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng and Bob Clampett. Sure people still remembered, but it would never be the same with their influence.

Sly walked down the street and headed for the nearest alleyway. There was no point in going back to Granny, she would only nag and berate him for being out all day, something that Sly didn't want to deal with. Tweety on the other hand, was an entirely different matter.

Tweety and Sly had become something of an oddity. For starters, they were more like brothers who constantly fought, and more often than not it was Tweety who started it all. Sly would be minding his own business and Tweety would say some remark, this would get Sly riled up but not enough to get him to do anything else about it. It was only when Tweety started insulting Sly's intelligence, his failure as a Looney Tune, or his "failure" as a father that Sly really got mad and went after the bird. But the ending was always the same. Sly would get punished, Tweety would get a cracker and a pet from Granny and Sly would be put outside for the rest of the night.

The things that made Sly's life bearable were Junior, who he barely got to see and his friends. Without them, Sly would've drowned himself in a lake or drank himself to death a long time ago. Sly pulled out his phone and decided to call the one person he knew would be making the most of his day no matter what time it was-Bugs Bunny.


	3. Friend in Need

Chapter Three

Friend in Need

Bugs sat at the couch and looked stared at the TV. Today was his day off from working a shift at the studio and he was going to waste it like Daffy Duck would any given day of the week.

It was the middle of the fourth quarter of the big game. But every game was big to Bugs; football was all he had time for now, especially since there wasn't much in way of work these days.

The phone rang, Bugs answered it half annoyed and expecting it to be Cecil Tortoise, the technical support for his cable. "Listen you" Bugs began, "If I have to call one more time about you fixing my cable, I'm going to find you and blow your fucking head right off!" But it wasn't Cecil, it was Sly. "Really?" Sly replied, his voice surprised and sad at the same time, "Oh...okay. I'll just hang up then." Bugs caught him before he could hang up, "Sly, is that you? Sorry doc, I was expecting someone else, what do you need?"

Sly sighed deeply, almost afraid to answer, but answer he did, "I need a friend, Bugs." Bugs laughed, "Come on over Sly. You're always welcome at my door." Bugs and Sly hung up at the same time. Bugs turned back to the TV, the signal had gone out again. By this time, Bugs had given up; he had been trying all day to get a decent signal. He had half a mind to talk to Cecil and tell him what for, but he hesitated; he didn't want to dial the wrong number. So Bugs resorted to silently cursing at the screen, praying to God that it worked. His prayers went unanswered.

Sly walked up to Bugs' door not really sure if he was supposed to be there or not, his stomach felt queasy and he was on the verge of throwing up. When Bugs answered the door, he was surprised to find that Sly was shaking; he looked down at the welcome mat and saw cat fur covering it. "You okay Sly?" Bugs asked, letting the cat inside, "No" Sly answered quietly, "I'm not okay." Bugs raised his eyebrows, showing concern, "Well what's up doc?" Sly gave Bugs a blank stare that said, _'Don't go there. Cause if you go there, I will go and you don't want to see me get there, because when I do get there you're going to wish that you would've stayed right there.'_

Bugs took the hint and let Sly inside. Sitting on the couch, Sly looked around nervously, for he had only been in the house once before and that was in the company of Granny. In many ways, Sly was just an ordinary cat for he lived with Granny, who provided and cared for him like any human would for her pet. But in many more ways he was more human than animal for he also talked, he stood on two legs most of the time and had a valid driver's license.

Sly then began to tell Bugs everything that happened in Pizzarebia's. Bugs shook his head, only half listening, "I'm sorry that happened doc" the rabbit said when Sly's story was over, "I wish there was something I could do." Sly shrugged his shoulders, half tempted to ask Bugs for money. "Do you think you could show a little bit of charity?" Sly asked, "I really need some money. Just enough to get me started, I won't be a moocher I swear!" This last part Sly blurted out in fear, for he knew that the minute he asked about money Bug's head would start to swell.

Bugs tried to calm him down by bringing him coffee, this did little to help Sly's nerves or his spirit. It took several minutes for the cat to be able to speak normally, for he was blabbering like a lost child about he was a failure as a cat, as a father and as a person in general. "Is there something wrong with me Bugs?" Sly finally asked, hoping that Bugs would have some words of encouragement or advice on what he should do. Bugs however, at that point, was only interested in his TV and the football game he was trying to watch, "Damn it!" he cried once the cable went out for what would've been the seventh time that morning, "Will I ever win with this guy?" Bugs reached for the phone, but before he could Sly grabbed it, demanding that he be heard, "Bugs!" Sly yelled, "help me out here, I'm on my last lives here and all you can do is worry about your damned cable! Some friend you turned out to be." Bugs' face immediately showed regret, dropping his ears Bugs attempted to apologize, "I'm sorry Sly. It's just this Cecil Tortoise has me up to my ears with this cable thing. It's been like this all morning and I can't seem to win with this guy." Sly huffed, he couldn't believe that Bugs, even when he was apologizing, was still only concerned with himself, "Well what'd you expect?" Sly replied, "You can't win all the time. Even The Invincible Bugs Bunny has to lose every once in a while. Maybe if you were in my shoes you would understand what it's like to be given the short end of the stick _every day_. I never win. Never." Sly walked over and turned off the TV, filling the room with silence. Sly turned back to Bugs and continued, "This is my one chance. My chance to finally be a winner, if I can get this house Bugs, I can get my life back. I can be with my son and I might have a chance at Penelope. But I can't do that unless I have money, which I can't get because I don't have a job." Bugs rolled his eyes, "Sorry doc" he said, "but I don't give handouts to lazy people."

At this Sly was close to tackling Bugs and beating the living shit out him. But he retained his composure and sighed heavily, "Is that what you think I'm doing?" Sly asked, "That I'm doing this because I simply gave up?" Bugs nodded but Sly cut him off, "I don't have a choice Bugs! I've had seven jobs on my shoulders just trying to make ends meet! Seven. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep seven jobs? It's impossible. Especially when you get paid close to nothing for each job you take on." Sly sat back down on the couch and began to cry, "My bank account has $20 in it. Out of that, only $7 of it has been from my jobs in the past month. The rest is from my work at the studio over a period of fifty odd years Bugs." Bugs' face now turned from one of regret to one of horror, for he had never heard of a Looney Tune, especially one of high standing, get paid absolutely nothing for his work.

Bugs leaned in, now having developed an interest, "Why?" he asked, "What did you do?" Sly laughed sarcastically and gave his answer, "My work at Warner Brothers started out as a charity. All of the money I made went towards the orphanage; I didn't see a single penny. That was fine with me. One day, Mel came to me. He said that I should start earning an income, that I was good enough and only wasting my talents. So I did. I got a decent paying salary, with a nice house-the works." The phone rang, causing Sly to stop and wait for Bugs to move for the phone. Bugs remained motionless and let the machine get it. Cecil's voice was heard through the machine, before the machine could even get two words out, Bugs unplugged it from the wall. Sly smiled and continued, "We struck a deal, Mel and me. It was pretty simple and for a while I was raking in dough, but I still gave 75% of my earnings to the orphanage. When Mel died, the money quickly started to disappear; the studio had reverted back to my original contract. I couldn't afford to buy food, let alone keep the house." Sly then stood up and moved towards the door, "Every cent I had from then on, I gave to the orphanage. I was dangerously close to dying of starvation and would've too, if they hadn't returned the favor." Bugs stood up and stood next to him, "What did they do?" he asked, wanting to hear the end of Sly's story. "They threw me a potluck" Sly answered.

Just as Sly was about to leave, Bugs stopped him once more, "Why did you give your money to the orphanage?" Sly already knew the answer to this question, "My parents" he began, "they...didn't want me. I was seven when I came there, I remember the exact words that Mom said to me...She said that she would rather have died giving birth to me, that share a single breath with me." He laughed as the memory flooded his mind, it was sad and full of years of psychological therapy sessions, a brief drug history and the six months of jail time that followed Sly's time at the orphanage, "Can you believe it Bugs? My own mother said that. That she would rather die, completely give up her life, so that she wouldn't have to share air with me. What kind of person is that?" Bugs sighed deeply and gave his answer, "The kind of person who doesn't deserve to be a mother to someone like you."

Sly then embraced Bugs as tight as he could. Sly, according to a court marshal, was only six months away from being admitted in a psychiatric ward, for he had become too much of an emotional burden on the community. "Please Bugs" Sly said begging once again, "I...need you." Bugs gently returned the embrace and broke away, pulling out $250, "I know you'll do good with this Sylvester" Bugs exclaimed as he walked back over to the couch, "Make me proud doc." Sly nodded as he exited the house. Money in hand, Sly headed down to the bank to cash in his newly acquired donation and to start the boring and seemingly never ending process of house hunting.


	4. The Doctor is In

**Strong Language and sexual references**

Chapter Four

The Doctor Is In

Wile E.'s office was simple in design. To the right of the door was a plush red velvet chair. Next to this chair was a lamp and garbage can. In the middle of the room was Wile E.'s large cedar desk, behind which was an equally impressively chair. On the back wall was a large bookshelf. Looking from the door, on the left hand side of the desk was a strange red plant of which no name or origin is known. The right wall is almost entirely taken up by two large windows. This was Wile E.'s office.

Wile E. Coyote, the town doctor, therapist, psychologist and general man of medicine, sat down waiting for his next patient. As he waited Coyote thought about how he never really successfully managed to get out and socialize. "Such is the life I lead" Wile E. thought to himself, "It could be worse Wile E, you could be an idiot!" A knock at the door, caused Wile E. to end the conversation with himself. "Enter my friend" Wile E. answered, to which Road Runner appeared crossing through the threshold and entering the office.

The bird moved the velvet chair closer to Wile E.'s desk and sat down in it, then nervously waited for Wile E. to speak. Wile E. in turn, waited for Road Runner to speak; eventually Wile E. got the hint. "So Mr. Road Runner, May I call you that or is there something else you'd rather be called?" Road Runner shook his head, "Road Runner is fine Doctor" he answered nervously. Wile E. pulled out a clipboard and began writing down the bird's information, "Do you have any bad medical history, Cancer, high cholesterol, schizophrenia, things like that?" Wile E. asked. Road Runner nodded, "Schizophrenia." Wile E. nodded and passively checked a box on Road Runner's form, "And is that why you're here today?" Road Runner shook his head, "No, I don't have it. My brother and my father did though. Guess I was lucky."

Wile E. stood up from his chair, "Then why are you here?" he asked. Road Runner in turn, stood and moved got right up against the desk, leaning in Road Runner gave his answer, "I'm here Mr. Coyote, because...well, I can't seem to...satisfy my wife." Wile E. sat down in his chair and put on his glasses, "Ah" he exclaimed, "I see. What have you tried?" Road Runner huffed, "Everything Mr. Coyote. Toys, vibrators, dry docking, necking, you name we've tried it." Wile E. shook his head, "Please" he said, "In these walls I only deal with names. Call me Wilfred." Road Runner immediately burst into tears of laughter at the sound of the name, "Is that really your name? Wilfred? That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!" Wile E. sighed, "And that's why I go by Wile E., do you know Bugs' real name? It's George Buffon. Buffon! What kind of name is that?"

Road Runner laughed as he sat down in his chair, Wile E. also calmed down and returned to his. "So" Road Runner said, getting back to the subject, "What do you suggest I do?" Wile E. shrugged and gave the straightest answer he could, "You're being too gentle. Next time you have sex, really go for it. In fact, don't have sex, sex is casual. Take the advice of Chris Rock and fuck her. Fuck her hard, right in the pussy, you get me homeboy? Better make it tonight alright?" Road Runner smiled and stood from his chair as he headed towards the door, "Thanks Wile E. you're the best!" Wile E. smiled causally, "I don't want to see you back here until she's no longer your wife, but a bitch on just waiting to be taken up into your arms every single night! You getting my jive G?" Road Runner nodded rapidly and closed the door.

As soon as Road Runner left, Wile E. slumped down in his chair completely exhausted, "This is what you have to go through now Wile E., took a class in street speak and studied Freud for this. This dead end job that pays a lot of money for people to come in and throw your problems at you, no one ever asks who you're feeling. No one really gives a damn anyway, so why should you care?" No sooner did Road Runner leave did the phone on the desk ring. Wile E. rolled his eyes, for the last thing he wanted to deal with was more annoyances, for he never had more than one client a day. "Wile E. Coyote Super Therapist for all your psychological needs to help you realize you are in fact completely insane for calling me." A nervous and depressed voice answered on the other line, "Hey Professor? Can you...make a social visit?" it was Daffy. Wile E. sat up at the sound of Daffy's voice, "It's about time you called me Mr. Duck. I was starting to get worried, where are you anyway?" Daffy laughed on the other end, it was small and extremely hypocritical. "I'm at my old place" he answered, "Can you come over for a few minutes? I need to talk to you." Wile E. nodded and grabbed his coat that was dropped lazily to the floor and the hat that was beside it before standing up, "Say no more my friend. I'm on the way!"

Wile E. pulled to Daffy's old house in a classic 1925 Rolls Royce Phantom ten minutes later. Looking at the house, Wile E. could only think of one expression to display. His mouth was hung agape at the sight of the lawn, which was unkempt and knee high, he could barely breath when he saw the now partially collapsed roof and the coyote thought that his legs might give out when he realized that Daffy now lived here. "Jesus Christ" Wile E. said as he started to pray, "please forgive Daffy of his sins, whatever wrong he has done in life please let me take it."

At that moment a giant anvil from the sky crushed Wile E. and flattened him, crawling out from underneath it, Wile E. stood and brushed himself. Wile E. huffed, "You didn't have to be so damned literal!" he shouted upwards only to be met with a bolt of lightning as a response. "Got it" Wile E. said as he coughed and wiped away his ash face, "you're the boss."

Wile E. walked up to Daffy's door and knocked repeatedly, "Daffy...it's me Wile E." Silence, Wile E. knocked again; "Hello?" he said putting emphasis on the last syllable, "Come on Daffy open the damn door!" The door opened, only for Wile E. to find an empty room. Stepping inside, the coyote looked around, seeing Daffy sitting at the kitchen table holding a picture of Tina in one hand and a dead cell phone in the other.

"Have you ever been in love Wile E.?" Daffy asked in a monotone voice, not bothering to look his visitor in the eye. Wile E. was put off by the question, "Excuse me?" he asked. Daffy repeated the question, his voice louder and more disturbed than before. Wile E. hung his head and walked over to the kitchen table, before he gave his answer, "No Daffy. I haven't." Daffy laughed half heartedly at Wile E.'s answer, "You should try it sometime" he said for the first time looking up at the picture, "gives you the greatest feelings in the world. One minute you're happy as be, the next you're sadder than a suicidal man on a cliff." Wile E. sighed heavily, taking Daffy's words. "No one was meant to be alone forever Daffy" he began, "We're all born into this world with someone. It's our job to make sure that someone never leaves, it may take different forms- a lover, a friend, a pet even, but the fact remains that someone is always there. All we have to do is find them."

Daffy remained silent for several minutes, Wile E. simply stared at him hoping that he would get the hint. "What are you saying Professor?" Daffy asked, trying to make sense of things. Wile E. rolled his eyes and stood up, not believing that Daffy could be so blind, "I'm saying that you should go after Tina! Remind her why she fell in love with you to begin with. Reignite that dying fire with the wood of song, never ending praise in her name, flowers and a ring in your hand!" Daffy stood up for a moment causing Wile E. to think that he had gotten through to him, but Daffy only continued to sulk, "What's the point Wile E.? She's already in Northern California by now; I'll never reach her in time."

Wile E. slapped Daffy in the face, "What the hell!" Daffy cried, "Why did you do that?" Wile E. huffed and rubbed his hand, for he had hit Daffy harder than he had wanted to, "Because you're too stupid to know your own feelings." Daffy rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch in the living room, Wile E. followed him. "Leave me alone Wile E." Daffy replied as he heard the coyote come up behind him. Wile E. had had enough of this and so pulled out the one card he knew would bring Daffy to his senses, "Do you love her?" Daffy stared at Wile E., his face resembling the deadpan surprised look of Buster Keaton. "Do you love her?" Wile E. repeated. Daffy nodded, "Of course I do" he answered, "Tina's everything to me." Wile E. laughed sarcastically, "Then go prove it! Damn it Daffy, if I were in your shoes the minute she leaves, I can promise you that I'm going to the fucking end of the universe to let her know that I love her. Because that's what people do when they love each other-anything."

Daffy sighed; he knew in his heart that everything that Wile E. said was completely true. It only took him ten minutes to make up his mind. Standing up, Daffy headed towards the door, saying nothing and walked outside. Daffy began walking down the road, planning to hitchhike his way to the nearest airport, not wanting to waste anymore of Wile E.'s time. Wile E. however, wasn't having it. Pulling up in his car, Wile E. opened the passenger door and Daffy got inside.

"Where to?" Wile E. asked, turning to Daffy. "Bugs' house" Daffy answered, "Why?" Wile E. continued. Daffy laughed, "Let's just say that Bugs' owes me. He dragged me along on one of his stupid self discovering quests so now I'm dragging him on mine." Wile E. returned Daffy's laugh, "Well you might as well count me in on that" Daffy raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why is that?" Wile E. huffed in disbelief, "Because you're my best friend Daffy. And that's what friends do for each other."

Pulling up to Bugs' house, Wile E. walked up to the door. Daffy opted to stay in the car, for he wasn't exactly sure how to go about bringing the situation up with him. While Wile E. was explaining the situation to Bugs', Sylvester walked back into the cu-del-sac, his head hung down and looking defeated. Daffy noticed that the cat had a wadded up piece of paper in his hand, it appeared to be some kind of letter.

Sylvester stared at the letter over and over again, each time he got a little sadder, each time his heart broke a little more. The letter was from Penelope, the mere fact that she had written him a letter was enough to make Sylvester upset, but the contents of it were even worse. Penelope had left Pepe, but came out the relationship abused and pregnant with Sylvester's son. No one involved knew of the pregnancy until after Penelope left Sylvester and had already been with Pepe for the better part of a year. When she started showing signs, Pepe went into a violent rage and beat Penelope, ending their relationship permanently and throwing the skunk in prison for life.

Sylvester was stricken with fear in the fact that now he had potentially two kids to provide for and no means of doing it. What made it worse was Penelope's decision to stay in Paris, which broke the cat's heart and effectively separated him from his unborn son. On top of this, Sylvester's house hunt failed miserably, for he was robbed at gunpoint, all of his possessions were stolen in the blink of an eye. Sylvester had nothing, no wallet, no money, no keys, nothing. The only thing that Sylvester had was his dignity, which was slowly slipping by the seconds.

Daffy, feeling pity after looking on this scene stepped out the car and brought Sylvester inside the Phantom. Sitting in the back seat, Sylvester looked around and instantly became calm, as if being in a different surrounding had changed him completely.

Wile E. entered the driver's seat of the Phantom with Bugs getting in the back seat with Sylvester. "Coyote told me everything" Bugs said to Daffy, "Whatever it is that you plan on doing, count me in." Sylvester looked at everyone, his eyes fell upon Wile E., "Professor...can you help me get my life back?" Wile E. smiled gingerly, "I can do more than that friend...I can show you how to get your life back." Sylvester smiled and turned to Daffy, "Okay. So where we headed?"


End file.
